1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus, and more particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus of the type in which information pattern is recorded on an article transported by a conveyer.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a plant for mass production a conveyer system is sometimes utilized for transporting products. When such products are required to be marked with some information such as manufacture date or the like, an ink jet recording method is advantageously used. In the ink jet recording method, the recording is applied to such products or articles while they are moving in such a way that ink droplets are projected in a direction lying on a plane substantially perpendicular to the direction of the movement of the articles while changing its direction in scanning mode so that the ink droplets are applied within a predetermined area of the surface of the article thereby to form a desired information pattern in the form of matrix of ink spots. Accordingly, if the movement of an article is suddenly stopped, it fails to completely record the desired information pattern on the surface of the article and the ink droplets are projected onto the same portion of the surface. Thus, the article is usually subject to a faulty product due to the defective record.